Manually operated windows, such as manually operated casement windows require the use of a window operator that effects movement of the window sash relative to the window frame (e.g., for opening and closing of the window). Window operators of this type typically have a handle that engages a rotatable drive shaft, the drive shaft engages a mechanism to cause movement of the window sash. In operation, an operator rotates the handle which rotates the drive shaft causing movement of the window.
It is desirable for an operator to have easy access to the window operator handle. To have easy access to the window operator handle, the tip of the window operator handle that is grasped by the operator will typically extend outward from the window frame so that when the handle is rotated by an operator the window frame does not obstruct the motion of the operator's hand.
When the window is not being operated (i.e., opened or closed), it is desirable to have the window operator handle stowed out of the way, such that it does not substantially extend outward from the window frame. Operator handles have been developed that can be "folded down" from an operable position (for rotation) to a stored position adjacent the operator cover. However, such window operators generally are not secured in both the operable position and the stored position. Known handles that are capable of being secured in an operable position are typically not adequately secured, with a common result being that when an operator rotates the handle somewhat rapidly or aggressively, the handle can "fold down" unintentionally and thus cause the operator's hand to slip from the handle, lose rotational momentum and/or come into contact with the window or window frame, each of which are inefficient to operation.
Accordingly, there is a need and desire for a window operator with a fold down handle that may be firmly secured at least when in an operable position. There is also a need and desire for a fold down handle for a window operator that may be configured to provide sufficient resistance to a folding force when in the operable position, yet does not extend substantially outward from the window fame when in its stored position. Further, there is a need and desire for a fold down handle for a window operator that is compact and manufacturable at a relatively low cost, while providing for substantial wear resistance and reliable use. Further still, there is a need and desire for a fold down handle for a window operator that can be configured to provide any of a variety of aesthetically pleasing appearances (regardless of whether in the operable position or the stored position). It thus would be advantageous to provide for a window operator that satisfied one or more of these needs and desires.